Friday Night Dinners
by Nova-Janna
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Dumbledore tells them they have to have one meal, alone, once every week. Will anything interesting happen?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Draco and Hermione have to stand each other for one meal every Friday. Alone. In a room. Wih candlelight and such….

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Isn't that sad? I could be making millions…..(Yeah, right)

A/N: First fanfic, but telling you that is like suicide…..Like a substitute teacher telling her class of sarcastic grade eight students that it's first time teaching……Oh, well, I set myself up for it.

Hermione sighed as she sat on the desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She felt like a small child, not the mature 17 year old that she was. She'd been waiting for hours in the small room, waiting for Harry and Ron to show up, like they'd promised.

They weren't going to show up, and she knew it. But for a few hours, when everyone thought she was somewhere doing something Hermione-like, it was good to stop being so poised and organized and wallow in self-pity. It wasn't something she did very often, what with the planning and helping she did for people all week long.

Professor McGonagall had her organizing some old files that probably didn't matter anymore, but Hermione did it without complaint. Professor Dumbledore wanted her to organize the upcoming dance with Malfoy, the Head Boy, but she figured it would be easier on her own.

That was another thing that had been bothering her lately. She had to work with Malfoy at least three times a week, and Harry and Ron thought she'd gone over to the dark side or something ridiculous like that. Maintaining her patience around Malfoy, and around Ron and Harry, was especially hard these days, she thought ruefully.

She checked her watch. It was nearly time for dinner, which she was having with Malfoy in their dormitory. Dumbledore required them to eat a peaceful meal alone together every Friday, whether it be breakfast, lunch, or dinner. They'd agreed on dinner that week, since Malfoy had Quidditch after his classes in the afternoon.

She grabbed her book bag, and trudged out the door. Harry and Ron would realize they'd forgotten her late at night, and then would promptly go back to sleep.

She entered her dorm room with another sigh. There was a small alcove where they kept their bags and shoes, and she sat on the bench to untie her laces. A smell wafted through the room, and she forced herself to smile. Dinner was dinner, no matter who the company.

She walked into the larger room to find it lacking of couches and armchairs, with only a small oak table and two chairs. She was surprised. Normally she and Malfoy ate whatever they got from a small trolley, sitting on the couch, pretending to make conversation.

She looked at him in shock. "Was this your idea?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. The old coot wanted it to be more…"He paused while he searched for the right word. Hermione grimaced at his name for Dumbledore. "More, homey, I guess."

"Couches weren't?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"Well, no, I guess not…" He said, surveying the room. "It won't be any worse than usual."

"Yes it will," Hermione replied, taking one of the chairs. "Now I feel obligated." He laughed as he sat down across from her. She was surprised again. Malfoy had laughed, and then his face had stayed friendly, no longer graced with that horrible smirk he always wore. She smiled too, reaching for her napkin.

"It's all very fancy, isn't?" She asked, and he nodded as he grabbed one of the menus. Hermione accepted the silence and chose a meal straight out of the muggle world- burgers and fries. She grinned as it appeared on her plate, and grabbed it to raise to her face. It was then she saw Malfoy.

"Yes?" She asked, putting her burger down in favour of a fry.

"What is it? And why are you eating with your hands? It's disgusting." He replied condescendingly.

"It's a hamburger. Patty, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, ketchup, mustard, onions, pickles…."She trailed off, opening her hamburger. She hated pickles. She took them out and placed them on the side of her plate, then continued. "You eat it with your hands, because, well, cutting it is actually messier than grabbing it. And these are fries. Fries are fried potato slices. You can try one if you want."

He shook his head, and then his meal appeared. It was Hermione's turn to gape. There was a heap of food, all very fancy and delicately arranged, each piece carefully adjourned with a special sauce. He smiled and started eating, and she followed suit.

As they finished wolfing down their food, Hermione asked "Why was this your idea?"

He glanced up, as if he didn't really want to answer the question. "I asked for muggle foods to be placed on the menu. I thought, well, that you might like it more that way."

Hermione nodded, and thanked him. "As opposed to that mess of sauce you had on your plate?" He smiled, and nodded.

"Want some cheesecake?"

"No thanks," she replied, "I'm stuffed. I think I'll go-"

"-Study." He finished for her, and Hermione smiled. It was a little creepy to have Malfoy finishing your sentences.

She was just starting chapter four when Malfoy's dessert appeared. "On second thought..." she said, getting up to join him. She reached for her fork, but it had disappeared.

He smirked at her. "Honestly, Granger, it's not that hard to figure out. Things go away after you've finished using them in the magic world. Besides, it's my cake."

"Oh, please, can I have some? It looks really good." She almost wanted to kick herself for begging Malfoy, but she really wanted some of that cheesecake. It was a girl thing.

"Fine," he said, and held out a piece of cake on his fork. Hermione grinned at her victory. As she sat back down to read, she realized how that moment would have been romantic. If it weren't Malfoy. And she didn't hate him. And he didn't hate her.

A/N: OK, first fanfic ever. If I keep going with this, their blossoming love will be gradual. Not like "And they were in a closet. And Hermione realized how much she loved him…" You get the idea. So, tell me what you think. Also, if you think Draco is way out of character, I'm building on the idea that 1) They have to stand each other, hence the one meal thing and 2) They've grown used to each other and have stopped being so openly hateful since it's a few months into school.


	2. Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The people I write for actually care how long it takes me.

A/N: My attempt at chapter two.

Hermione was bored out of her mind. For most people, that is not unusual. All it takes is one class with a particularly awful teacher, or a very slow book that they have to read. But Hermione wasn't like that. She'd run out of books, and the library was closed due to the special wizard holiday. That she wasn't celebrating.

She wasn't sure how it had worked out that Harry had been invited to the Weasley's and she hadn't, but that's how it was. What's worse, the holiday had lasted an entire week. The boys, and the rest of the school, were coming back on Sunday. She was lucky that there had been a back-up librarian, but that had only lasted a few days.

She realized that today would be the only Friday in months that she hadn't eaten dinner with Malfoy. It was strange, because she was beginning to look forward to them. It was good food; better even, than the food in the great hall. What's more, she didn't have to sit through Lavender and Parvati's giggling, or console Neville, or do what ever was expected of her.

Of course, it was still Malfoy.

But it had been lonely the past week, because every mouthful she chewed seemed to echo through the hall. Maybe she'd still get the food upstairs, even though Malfoy wasn't there.

Malfoy's room had to have books too. Hers had, at the beginning of the year, and then she added to the bookshelves. Wouldn't he have books as well? She jumped up, eager to find new reading material.

She quietly opened his door, though she didn't know why she felt the need. She peered around at the dim surroundings, trying to let her eyes adjust. Then she saw the bookshelf. It was even more packed than hers, and extra shelves had been added. There were even a few copies of wizarding magazines and newspapers.

She grinned, and began crossing the room. It was odd, she thought, that she didn't really feel like an intruder. But she really was quite bored.

Then there came a faint shuffling noise from the bed. Hermione froze in shock.

She slowly swiveled her head over. Malfoy was lying on the bed, blankets down around his waist. Shirtless. Hermione blushed, even though no one was there to see. She stood in the middle of his room, halfway between the books and the common room.

Books, she decided, were more important. She managed to get across the floor quietly, since it was carpeted and she was wearing socks. But when she got to the shelves, she found the books were a little hard to retrieve.

There wasn't a spell on them, after all, who else would try and steal his books? But there were so many, so tightly packed together, that they were stuck. Hermione was at a loss. She yanked and pulled and grabbed and poked. Unfortunately, there were no spells that she knew for this sort of thing, perhaps at all.

Then the unthinkable happened. Well, two unthinkable things happened, actually, but we'll start with the first. She managed to yank out a book, and none of the others fell or made any noise at all.

Except, she just had to show her happiness by saying "YES!" in quite a loud voice.

Then, and I suppose this could be the third unthinkable thing, Draco Malfoy woke up.

And found Hermione Granger in his room, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, and dancing around because of a book in her hand…..

Needless to say, he was incredibly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"It is my room," he replied, recovering from his shock and smirking.

"I meant at Hogwarts," she replied smoothly. All she really wanted to do was avoid him for the rest of her life, but she knew she would never live it down. Heck, she probably wouldn't live it down this way either.

"I'm here because my family traipsed off somewhere last Friday for the holiday. And now, why are you here? As in, in my room?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted a book."

"So?"

"I ran out of books to read, and the library's closed. I assumed you weren't here since I hadn't seen you, and decided it wouldn't hurt to just borrow a book."

"I see," he replied. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

"Good. I'll be out in a bit for lunch." And he shooed her away with a hand. "Make me a sandwich, woman." She smacked him, and stalked out of the room.

When she finally stopped seething and settled down, she actually looked at the book that had caused so much trouble.

It was clearly a muggle book, and it was even one she recognized. "A Town Like Alice."

She sat down to read, and was fifty pages in by the time Malfoy strode out of his room. "Didn't you order?" He asked, irritably.

She shook her head, and sat down beside her.

"You should have," he said.

"No. You can order today. I'm engrossed in the muggle book."

He scowled at her, but ordered two sets of sandwiches and soup. He sat beside her on the couch. She glanced over at him. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. She might even have been attracted to him if he wasn't such a jackass.

He was still scowling, after all.

She turned back to her book. He shuffled, taping his fingers on the wooden arm of the couch and his foot on the floor. She ignored it for as long as she could, but ended up whacking him over the head with the book.

"As if smacking me wasn't enough."

"As if ordering me around wasn't enough." They glared at each other. There was a loud pop, and they glanced over at the food cart.

She folded down the corner of the page she was on, and walked up to the small trolley. She looked back at Malfoy.

He looked like he needed air. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"My-my- my book," he finished faintly, his usual smirk replaced by a look of sincere shock. Hermione laughed.

"It'll be OK. I promise. It won't crumple."

"You don't just do that to books!" He said, throwing his arms up and coming closer to her.

Hermione gave a small snort, but in a very refined way. "I just did." She turned to his outraged expression. "What are you going to do, Malfoy? Fight me?"

"Maybe I will," he replied, giving her a small push.

She pushed him back, harder. "Didn't your mother teach you your manners?"

"I wouldn't waste them on you."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Each word was punctuated by a push.

"Git."

He laughed. "How did you move down form swearing?"

"I hate you."

"Good. Pass me my soup, woman." He was looking down his nose at her, and Hermione had a brain wave.

"Sure." She replied, almost managing to sound real. She reached for a bowl of soup, and quickly polished a spoon on her skirt. He watched her, amazed but satisfied. She handed him the soup bowl, but held on as he reached for it.

"Give it." She smiled, and closed the space between them.

"I could feed it to you." He gulped. Hermione barely contained her laughter. A nervous Malfoy was a funny sight indeed.

"Sure." He replied, his confidence coming back. She had to be planning something. Then, suddenly, as if she'd read his mind, she dumped the soup down his pants. He stared after her as she stalked to her room.

He would find a way to get her back.

A/N: Tell me what you think, I live for reviews. Also, I'm doing my best to keep them in character….Honest. I'm not quite sure what my idea for this is. This is why I ask you people….


	3. Muggle Studies

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been. Never will be. Isn't that sad?**

**A/N: After time has passed in a story, there's usually a break in between. Since I've been seemingly unsuccessful in finding one that works, I'm just going to put the first word of a new section in bold. Get it? Well, you'll figure it out…**

Professor McGonagall stood up from her spot at the long table. Almost as if it were a natural instinct, everyone turned to look at her, even before she'd raised a spoon to tap on the glass in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore as an announcement," she announced loudly before sitting back down.

They all watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up. Actually, quite a few Gryffindors watched as Neville watched Dumbledore and therefore spilt stew all down his robes. So, really only _most_ people, most certainly all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and well, actually, not all of the Slytherins, (but that's to be expected) were watching as their old headmaster stood up. He had the air of one with a very important announcement.

And it was very important, but I'm sure you'd just like me to get on with it.

"As a new type of class, the seventh years will be participating in muggle activities once a week. Whether it is going to a drive-in, ordering fast food," several people wrinkled their noses at the mention of this, Draco Malfoy included, "or amusement parks. It will be entertaining; we are not sending you to study. You may, however, have to write a short report of your doings in the muggle world after each trip." A collective groan rose from the seventh years, but it was mostly for effect. This was a very interesting way of studying muggles, and they were (almost) always open to new (easier) ways of learning.

Professor Dumbledore was still standing, however, so the groaning ended quickly.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, could I see you please? Right now, it won't take a moment," added Professor Dumbledore, and then, to the rest of the school, "Please, continue with your meal."

Hermione reached the large table before Malfoy, but only just. "Yes Headmaster?"

He peered down his half-moon spectacles at her, the strange twinkle in his eye. "Wait a moment, Miss Granger. I'm sure Mister Malfoy will appreciate knowing this information." Hermione nodded, and smirked as Malfoy walked up, remembering the day before.

"Now. Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. As you have been eating your meals together every Friday, and most of these trips will be held on Fridays, I've decided that wherever you go, or whatever you do in the muggle world, it will be together." Both of the seventeen-year olds were standing, limp, with their mouths hanging open.

"Professor…." Hermione began.

"People will talk," Malfoy finished, "Very loudly, in fact."

Dumbledore was smiling faintly, the twinkle even brighter. Hermione felt a faint surge of hate towards the old man before sighing and accepting her fate. "Yes Headmaster."

Malfoy didn't accept, but he didn't say no either. He simply walked back to his table, grumbling. Hermione smirked again. Maybe it would be amusing. After all, a pureblood Malfoy in muggle England?

**Harry **and Ron had been pestering her the entire night, and it was just for homework. Hermione sighed again, probably her tenth or eleventh deep sigh of the evening, at least in regard to the boys.

Not once had they asked what Professor Dumbledore had wanted her for, and she felt that this time, it was, perhaps, important enough to tell them.

Hermione sighed again, before speaking. "Harry," he turned, "Ron," he too, turned to look at her, quill still hovering above his paper. "I'm going on a date with Malfoy."

The quill stopped hovering. In fact, Ron stopped sitting as well. Or being conscious.

While she and Harry tried to revive Ron, she thought of a better way to tell them. There had been, of course, that option before, but the look on Ron's face…

"All right," Hermione began once both boys were looking at her intently. "That's not quite what I meant." Ron sighed, and Hermione smiled. "You both now that I've had to have one meal with him every Friday?" They nodded, looking grim. "Well, Professor Dumbledore has decided, since most of these outings will be held on Fridays, that Malfoy and I should spend our time in the muggle world-" The three of them grimaced all at once at the next word-"together."

"Oh," was the faint response.

"Yes, well, I thought you might be interested," she replied calmly, giving Ron a small smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Hermione doesn't come back into this story until the next chapter.

**Ron **sat stiffly on his bed, facing Harry. "We can't let this happen."

"Um….Why not? I mean, it's not like it's Hermione's decision to," he looked disgusted, but continued "Go out with him. Besides, it's more like a partnering for a project."

"At the movies?"

"Maybe she'll have a good time. They have been eating together…" Harry suggested feebly, but he could tell by the look on Ron's face it was the wrong thing to say.

"So? Do you think they are going out?" Ron seemed a little more than hysterical at that point. "Maybe that's why she seemed so calm! I can't believe it! Sneaking around like that, going behind our backs…"

Harry interrupted. "Ron, you're over-reacting. As much as we hate Malfoy, he seems to have matured, at least a little."

"Right, now he's taking them out on dates as opposed to taking them out with-"

"RON! Would you please calm down? Besides, Hermione's a big girl now."

"Yeah, unlike Malfoy…" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. Harry grinned as Ron laughed, and all was well in the world. (For the most part.)

**Draco **Malfoy was brooding. It was not something he was prone to doing, yet Hermione needed to be taught a lesson. She was lucky the soup had really just been broth, or he might have had to do something drastic….

Anyways, publicly humiliating her seemed like his best bet at the moment. The question was how to humiliate her?

"Blaise!" He called loudly, and a sturdy, good-looking boy stalked up into the dorm.

"What?"

"I need your help."

Blaise raised one eyebrow, looking thoughtful. "Conditions?"

"You know Granger, right? Well…."

**A/N: Not as long as I would have liked, but I want the first "Muggle studies" expedition to be one full chapter. The general idea for the muggle thing is movies, and practically anything a teenager might do for fun, or on a date. (Which could be classified as the same thing, I suppose. But you never know.) Please review, sorry if I took too long to update….**


	4. Movies

Blaise raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "Why can't the great Draco Malfoy do this himself?"

"Because the great Draco Malfoy doesn't have any ideas, and needs something exceptionally good to get the wench back."

Blaise laughed. "The wench, is she now? The way I see it, this is between you and her. I mean, I can help with ideas, but there's no way I'm going to seduce her or anything."

Draco looked at him curiously. "Did I say anything about seducing?" Blaise coloured slightly, shaking his head.

"No, but that's generally along the lines of what you want me to do and-"

"Whatever. I think you want to seduce her."

"No, I just-"

Draco was looking at him skeptically. "It doesn't matter. I won't ask you to seduce her. Besides, how is that a way of getting her back?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise said defensively.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It means that any girl would be happy to have you seduce them." Blaise smiled, incredibly pleased. "Not that I find you appealing in any way, but you seem to have a way with the ladies, Blaise."

"I know."

"Anyways, any ideas to get Granger back?"

"I'm not going to-"

"-Do anything for me, I know. But you can help with the planning."

**Hermione** sighed as she sat down on the couch in the common room. She was waiting for her doomsday, essentially, because it was Friday, and that night was her first date with Malfoy.

Though if she didn't think of it that way, then maybe the rest of the school wouldn't either. Yeah, fat chance, she thought ruefully, grabbing Malfoy's book off the small coffee table and settling in for a few hours.

**Draco Malfoy had a plan. **And when Draco Malfoy has a plan, something bad is bound to happen. So Hermione was right to feel apprehensive.

When Malfoy walked in the door to their common room whistling, she became even more apprehensive. A Malfoy whistling was a dangerous thing.

"So, ready for our date tonight?" Hermione asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Draco Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

The whistling stopped.

Despite his wit, Draco Malfoy could have his blonde moments.

"What?" He asked stupidly, sounding more like Crabbe or Goyle than anything.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "The muggle studies outing we're being forced to accompany each other on tonight?"

Malfoy regained his senses, sitting down in a large arm chair across from her.

"We received a letter from Dumbledore, outlining the details of tonight," Hermione spoke again, and then turned back to her book. Pardon. Malfoy's book.

"So? Where are we going?"

"A movie."

"What's a movie?"

"Look it up," she replied curtly.

"Must I?" He whined back at her.

"Yes, you must," she said, looking amused.

"Can't you just tell me, Oh Great Muggle born One?"

"What in Merlin's name are you on?"

"Just tell me what a movie is."

"You've seen a play, right?" He nodded in answer. "Well, it's like that, only it's been pre-recorded. So there aren't actual people on a stage, it's like, a whole bunch of people in one picture, only with a plot line." He stared at her. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No."

She sighed. "You'll see tonight."

"When do we leave?"

"After dinner."

"Do we still have to eat dinner together?"

Hermione glanced up, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Could you check the letter? It's on the table."

He got up and checked it. "We're to eat there, it says. How are we going to do that?"

"You'll see," replied Hermione, smiling at the memory of Draco's reaction to her burger the week before. "You'll most certainly see."

He gave her a very odd look.

**They weren't sure how they ended up in muggle London, but they did. **Hermione was rather excited, and Draco was quite the opposite. He looked rather bored, but she wasn't surprised.

She gestured for him to follow her, and set out trying to find a theatre. It didn't take long, and once she had she beckoned him inside. "This is a theatre. We're going to buy dinner from over there," she said, motioning to a concession stand, "And then we're going to go in there," she continued, pointing to two doors, "And sit and watch the movie."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes in response, and pulled him over to the stand, peering at the selection and the prices. "I think two burgers and fries, with two medium drinks." Hermione looked at Draco for confirmation.

"Whatever."

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic," she replied, rolling her eyes and then turning to the teenager behind the counter. Draco stood, arms crossed, glaring at everything. Muggles were everywhere. He was thoroughly disgusted. He watched Hermione instead, because she at least knew some magic…Wait, when had he decided Hermione was an OK person? _Bad thoughts, Draco, bad thoughts. _

"C'mon," Hermione said, holding two small brown bags. "We should get good seats."

"So," Draco said once they were seated. "What are we watching?"

"It's a chick flick, I'm sorry." Hermione replied, looking genuinely apologetic.

"What's a chick flick?" Draco has, looking terrified, all sorts of horrible ideas running through his head. Hermione laughed.

"It's a film that is usually very romantic, though often funny. Most guys don't like them."

"So why am I watching one?"

"It was all that was playing!"

"Whatever."

Hermione sighed. "I'll be back in a sec, I just have to go to the washroom. Don't wander off now."

"Yes mother," he replied, smirking. The row was mostly empty, probably due to the fact that it was fairly early in the night.

"May I sit here?" Asked a very husky voice.

Draco put on his best charming face, turning to look at the gorgeous woman standing over him. "Clarice?"

"Draco," she gushed, falling into the cushioned seat on his right. "It's been so long."

Draco looked nervous. "So long."

"Too long, perhaps…" She replied, moving her hand onto his knee.

"Uh, yeah…" He replied, casting furtive glances around the theatre. Just then, Hermione reappeared. She took one look at the situation and began smirking. _Fine time for her to begin turning into a Slytherin, _Draco thought, looking from Hermione to Clarice and back again.

"Hello, Draco. Care to introduce me to your friend?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um….Hermione, this is Clarice. Clarice, this is Hermione." He said, squirming.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Clarice purred, barely glancing at Hermione. She stared at Draco, who was looking pleadingly at Hermione.

"No, it's all mine," Hermione replied. "Could you hand me the soda Draco and I are sharing? He's stolen it again," she said, giving Clarice a _You-Know-How-Men-Are _look, and shifting her body to hide her own drink.

"Oh? You're sharing a drink….?" Clarice said, as if she were asking a question. Hermione nodded as she took the can from Clarice's hand.

Draco gave Hermione a puzzled look. She just gave him a grim smile. "We're the best of _friends,_" she said to Clarice, "We share everything."

"Oh," said Clarice, her voice turning back to the customary purr. "Just friends."

Draco glared at Hermione. Clarice excused herself and went to find someone. Hermione turned to him. "Yes?"

"I thought you were going to save me."

"What do you mean?"

"You told her we were just friends!"

"A felony, I'm sure."

"Shut up."

"We're as far from friends as can be, Draco dearest, did you want me to lie?"

"Yes! Anything to get her away from me."

"You must be pretty desperate…" Hermione began, but trialed off when she saw who Clarice had returned with. It was Andre, her ex-boyfriend. There had been many reasons she'd dumped Andre, but the main one had been that he was slightly obsessive about sex. She groaned, and Draco followed her gaze.

"There is no chance in hell…." Hermione said weakly.

"Is he?"

"An ex? Yeah." It was Draco's turn to smirk.

"Looks like we're in the same boat then."

"Right about now, your twisted plan is looking pretty good."

Clarice interrupted them. "Andre can sit on Hermione's other side, no? Since there's no room over here…" She said, sitting down and placing her hand back on Draco's knee. He grimaced.

Hermione winced herself as Andre sat down. "Long time no see."

"There was a reason for that," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Someone's touchy."

"Shut up."

The movie began, and Draco and Hermione moved closer together, away from the horrors on either side of them. Clarice spent the first half of the movie slowly maneuvering herself onto Draco's lap, while Andre tried repeatedly to loop his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

They'd both had about enough. "Clarice, for the love of God!" Draco hissed near the end of the movie.

"But you are just friends, no?" She replied softly, whispering into his ear.

"We're, we're…" Draco stuttered, while Hermione talked to Andre.

"Would you stop?" She said, keeping her voice low.

"But, he's just your friend, right?" Andre said, smiling and winking.

"He's, he's…" Hermione said, turning to face Draco. "Sorry," she whispered, before firmly planting her lips on his. Clarice gasped. Andre gasped. Draco kissed back.

When Hermione finally pulled away, both Andre and Clarice had disappeared into the back of the theatre for some bonding time.

Draco stared at her in shock.

"What?" She asked, grinning. "Was it that bad?"

"You just kissed me!"

"He wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry, really. But look, they went away!"

"Thank God for that."

There was an uncomfortable pause. "So…. How do you like the movie?"

"It's crap."

"OK, so no chick flick next time."

"Who says there'll be a next time?" He said, giving her a strange look.

"Dumbledore, of course," she said hurriedly, blushing slightly as she turned back to the screen.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, shut up."

**The movie finished, and they returned back to the common room. **

"That was fun," Draco said, only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione replied, "It was wonderful."

"Looking back though, it was pretty funny."

"I guess," Hermione replied, then started laughing. To her surprise, Draco joined in. When they'd both recovered, Hermione asked "So, what's the deal with Clarice?"

"My father set us up." Hermione grimaced. "Exactly," Draco said, looking at her in amusement. "And Andre?"

"One of those summer love things."

"What was the down side?"

"He's a sex maniac."

"Aren't all boys?"

"I don't know," she said, giving him a very strange look. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"That's an innuendo if I've ever heard one."

"And I'm sure you've heard loads."

"As a matter of fact…"

"I don't want to know."

"Goodnight _Hermione_."

"Goodnight _Draco._"

And with that, the two parted ways, thinking hard.

**A/N: Sorry if this is crap, I've been working on it slowly for the past little while…Please review. **


	5. KissOMeters and Male Complexes

**Hermione was both dreading and looking forward to the next Friday. **Part of her was simply eager to see what the headmaster would have planned for them, while the other part of her really didn't mind spending a few hours in the company of one Draco Malfoy.

On Saturday morning she sat with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, trying desperately to push the kiss she'd shared with the blonde Slytherin out of her mind. It would not do well to be in the presence of two people who hated him and be thinking about how soft you thought his lips were.

"How was your so-called date, Hermione?" asked Harry once they were all happily settled.

"It went fine, actually. The only movie playing was a chick flick, so he was subject to some rather disgusting romantics," Hermione replied as Harry gave her a knowing smile. She sincerely hoped he didn't really know what she meant by romantics, since she wasn't just referring to the movie.

"What about you guys? Have fun on your muggle outing?" Hermione was aware that they'd gone together, since the Headmaster had thought it wise to pair a student with little muggle background with a student who could find their way around the muggle world.

"It was interesting," said Ron slowly, clearly stating what he really thought.

Harry gave a small laugh. "We were sent to a fast food joint. One of those old-fashioned diners. Ron was not impressed, by the music, the food, or the checkered tablecloths."

"Oh dear. Hopefully you'll be sent somewhere more entertaining this time around. Though I would think," she began to add, turning to face Ron, "That any place where you can eat is good."

"Very funny. You've had hamburgers, right? Strange things, those," Ron replied, digging in to his breakfast.

"He'll be an expert in muggle studies in no time, wouldn't you say Harry?"

"I'd have to agree Hermione. I'd have to agree," Harry replied before turning to his own food.

**The week passed by rather uneventfully. **Hermione was shocked by how quickly it had come, but eager to see where'd they'd be going. She was surprised by the letter, and even more surprised by the package that came with the letter. The note read as follows:

**Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger,**

**You will be sent to a pleasant city in Canada. There you will attend one of their hockey games. Hockey is a sport, in case you were wondering, involving lots of equipment, the occasional fist fight, and lots of noise. It is played on ice by players wearing skates. (See next sheet for a brief layout of the rules.) Enclosed also are two jerseys, which you are not required to wear but which might help you fight in a little better. Also enclosed is Canadian currency, hopefully enough to get you a few refreshments. **

**Sincerely,**

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

(For my readers who don't know how hockey works, here are the basic rules, a continuation of Hermione's letter)

**There are five a side, plus a goalie, which means two defense and three forwards. There is a small rubber disk about the size of a good-sized cookie and the width of a good-sized book. Each player has a hockey stick with which to hit this puck; whether to pass it or shoot it on net. The hockey stick is curved at the bottom and is fairly easy to hold. Here is a list of penalties that may be given out by referees (of which there are three) at any point in the game, along with standard calls:**

At this point Hermione stopped reading as Malfoy had just entered the room.

"What's the package for?" He asked, setting his books down on a small end table.

"It goes with our date tonight," Hermione replied, scanning quickly over the rules. "Don't read it all though," she said quickly as he reached for the letter and she began handing it over. She looked up at him. "We're going to a hockey game; read the basic rules, and then I'll find a spell to process all the information on hockey in the library into our heads. Isn't that easier than getting there and trying to figure it out?"

"I suppose," he replied, murmuring. Then he reached for the package. "is there a solution for everything in books?"

Hermione smiled, and nodded. "Or at least an easier way. What do you think of those?" She asked, gesturing to the jerseys he had just pulled out. He held one up against him, hating the Ravenclaw colours on the jersey.

"Blue and white. Bah!"

"Oh, you'll get over. Go ahead, put it on." He slipped it over his head easily, as did Hermione.

He gave a short laugh to look at her, and said "It's huge on you! You look like you're drowning!"

"Drowning in Ravenclaw colours," Hermione mused softly. Then she looked up at him. "You should get this gel out of your hair," she said, reaching forward and ruffling his hair. She gave him a thoughtful look while he glowered like a little boy whose over-sized and over-energetic aunt had just ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks. Soon, though, he remembered himself, and caught her wrists.

"Don't ever touch me again, Granger. Ever." Then he smoothed back his hair and shot her a disdainful look. She slowly peeled off her own jersey, nodded, and backed up towards the door.

"I'm going to go find some books."

"You do that Granger."

**By the time Hermione got back, it was nearly time to leave. **She found Malfoy sitting in the common room reading, his jersey on the couch beside him. Hermione plunked down the large pile of books and sat down across from him.

"Check the letter. What time are we supposed to be in front of the school to be transported?" Hermione asked as she flipped through pages.

"It says…6:30, because this game starts at 7:00," he responded, and then set down the letter. "Do you have a spell to integrate this junk into our minds?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and clear your mind," Hermione replied, opening the last of the books. She hadn't been able to find more than two books just about hockey, but she'd been able to find books about all known sports and their origins. "**Claro Liber Libri,"** Hermione muttered, waving her wand in a circular motion around Malfoy's head. Satisfied, she asked him some test questions to see if her spell had worked. He answered them all correctly. She then performed the spell on herself, and the two set off for the main floor.

"Hullo Hermione!" Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry who were hurrying towards her. They both gave her huge smiles, and she returned them.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry, and then gave a curt nod to Malfoy. "Hello Malfoy."

"Potter," Malfoy said, returning the nod. Hermione smiled and Ron seemed to be controlling some emotion. "Granger, we have to go right now, Dumbledore's waving at us."

"Right then," Hermione replied. "G'bye you too, have fun!" Pretty soon all pairs had been sent off to various parts of the muggle world for various muggle activities. Hermione and Malfoy arrived and let themselves into a large building. "This place is huge," Hermione commented as they weaved their way through an outer hallway. It circled the entire arena and had various places to buy food between periods. "We're looking for section 23, row E, right?"

"Right," Malfoy replied, giving the two tickets a quick look. When they'd first arrived, a short woman had ripped their tickets and given them brief directions. She had also said something along the lines of 'A first, eh?' he was absolutely flabbergasted as to what that might have meant, especially the last word, and decided to ask the self-proclaimed Queen of Everything. "Granger?"

"Hmmm?" She replied from a few steps ahead of him, eyes focused on the signs above narrow stairways.

"What did that women mean when she said 'A first, eh?'"

Hermione gave a short laugh at his imitation of the woman, and his poor attempt at a Canadian accent. "I think she meant first date, and the word 'eh' is a Canadian thing."

"A thing? More like a speech impediment," he muttered, and she gave a small smile. Once they had finally found their seats, (after pushing away men who were miraculously already drunk, annoying young children with loud stick that they were banging together, and various teenage couples making out,) they surveyed the ice surface.

Both teams were warming up, and the entire arena was buzzing with all the conversation. Soon an announcer had come on, the game had started, and both were thoroughly engrossed in the game. Nothing special happened until late in the third period when they decided to use the Kiss-O-Meter. It was a silly game, where the camera men zoomed in on couples who were then shown up on the big screen. Once the couples realized they were on the screen, they would kiss, and a small meter would go up on the side of the screen. It was measured by the intensity of the kiss as judged by the crowd's cheering. The 'hottest' kiss won a prize.

Malfoy and Hermione, as is to be expected, soon found themselves on the screen. They had watched others on the screen, and so knew what was expected of them. Draco was shaking his head and giving Hermione a disbelieving look. Hermione shrugged into the camera, then turned around and gave Draco the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. Needless to say, the crowd went wild and they won the competition. Once the game had ended, with neither saying a word to each other, they collected their prize. Hermione was surprised to be handed a TV, and so she promptly handed it over to Malfoy.

They made their way to the appointed spot and were soon whizzed back to Hogwarts. By the time they had hauled the large box back up to their common room, Malfoy was complaining about his tired arms and Hermione was close to shutting his mouth with a spell. Once they were both seated comfortably in their favourite chairs, Malfoy began to speak.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me again."

"I won us something, didn't I?"

"I suppose. But you know it was all about the kiss."

"Don't be such a prick."

"Don't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny!" Hermione exploded, clearly quite aggravated.

"You want to hold me, you want to kiss me…" Malfoy said in a sing-song voice, dancing around the room.

"I'll tell you what I want to do…" Hermione muttered, and Malfoy smirked.

"Do you ever get tired of talking Granger? Honestly?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, close to screaming and full of self-righteous fury.

"This," Malfoy said, before striding across the room to kiss her. She, of course, kissed back.

**By the next morning, **both were sufficiently rested from their make-out session (nothing more!) and ready to face the day. Hermione was up long before Malfoy, and he found her mid-morning, seated on her favourite couch, reading a book. Oh, why was he not surprised?

"Morning sleepyhead," was Hermione's greeting.

"Hello Queen of Everything." He bent down to the box which held the TV and began to read the instructions.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Figuring out how to work this thing, what's it look like?"

"Muggle technology won't work in Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "It says so-"

"-In 'Hogwarts, A History.' I know, I know. But I'm sure there's some spell I could use to make it work…"

"Men!" Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All men have thiscomplex about putting things together. You don't even know what that is, let alone what it does, but you still feel a burning desire to fix it up."

Three hours later Hermione had gotten fed up with Malfoy's apparent lack of common sense. Not once had he asked her for help; though it was to be expected, that was another one of those 'guy' things. She helped him fix it up, find a few spells to cover the technology, and a way to hide it whenever anyone else was over. She was dismayed to find, however, that the only channel they had showed classic TV shows.

It surprised her though, when Malfoy was quick to develop a crush on one of the Brady Bunch girls, to decide Mr. T was his hero, and that I Dream of Jeannie, though completely unrealistic, was perhaps one of the greatest shows out there. Hermione retreated to her book.

**A/N: Line stolen from Dawson's Creek, I forgot to put this at the top. Also, I'm going to try to update all my stories pretty soon, but I had the hockey idea for this one so I wanted to get it down. Please review and all that jazz. **


	6. Bloody Cliches

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I'll be moving soon, so I'm a little disorganized. I'll do my best though, for you guys. **

"So," Harry began as he and Hermione watched Ron try to flirt with a Ravenclaw on the other side of the library. "How did your excursion go?"

Hermione blushed, remembering the night before. "Big word," she replied hastily, trying to be sarcastic in an attempt to cover her embarrassment.

He peered at her. "But you haven't answered my question. Did something happen?"

"I won a TV!" Hermione blurted out.

"How?"

"Erm….Just lucky, I guess. I've got to go!"

Harry watched her go, shaking his head in confusion.

**As Friday rolled around, **Hermione was very proud of her new-found ability to avoid Harry's questions. The TV was wonderful, he agreed, and Ron did too, after watching the A-Team and bonding (just a little) with Malfoy. But Hermione was becoming nervous. She'd kissed Draco Malfoy how many times by then…? Two times? No, three. It was ridiculous. It shouldn't have happened. Damn muggle studies!

Hermione had completed one day of classes daydreaming about what would happen that night. It was crazy, because this was Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger did not daydream about a boy. And she certainly did not daydream about a boy who was supposed to be her arch nemesis.

Only trouble was, she _was_ daydreaming about a boy who was supposed to be her arch nemesis.

When Hermione trudged into her dorm later that evening, she was met with Malfoy's shouts.

"Ice skating! Ice skating? Are they fucking out of their minds?" He waved a piece of parchment in her face, and she sighed and snatched it from his hands.

"It'll be fun," she replied genuinely, though wearily, after she'd finished reading it over.

"FUN?"

"Yes."

"How in Merlin's name will it be _fun_?"

"Well, what's wrong with ice skating?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows and slipping her shoulder bag onto the couch.

"Stuff!" He yelled back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well that clears things up."

"Just stuff!"

"Still not getting any clearer."

"I can't skate!" He finally blurted, colouring ever so slightly.

"I see."

"I'm not going."

"No, right now you're pouting."

"Funny."

"Look, it'll be fun."

"Falling on my ass is not something I generally see as fun!" He called after her as she stalked off towards her room.

"Then fall on your face!" Hermione called back, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder.

**Later that night…**

"This is absolutely, positively crazy!" Malfoy muttered to himself as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Get over it!" Hermione tossed back, all together too tired of his whining.

He grumbled all the way to the Great Hall, he grumbled through the spell that took them to the small frozen pond, and he grumbled as Hermione began to tie her skates.

"Just shut up!" Hermione yelled in frustration, throwing his skates at him. "You can at least tie your skates, and then we'll work from there."

He looked at her in shock for a few moments before bending down to lace his skates.

"Stupid Malfoy. So whiny…" He heard her mutter once or twice, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"OK," Hermione said, standing up and sliding slowly onto the ice. He watched her go, watched the blades of her skates carve tiny little perfect cuts onto the ice, shining brilliantly in the moonlight. "Stop thinking your cliché poetic thoughts, Malfoy, and get your ass out here. I'm going to teach you how to skate."

"What am I Granger?" Malfoy challenged as he shakily stood up. "Your charity case?"

"If that's what you want to call yourself," Hermione replied, shrugging.

Malfoy paused briefly to wonder how she could shrug and skate all at once when he fell.

Hermione, laughing, skated over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Like you care," he scowled up at her but took her hand all the same.

"Well, it's good to see your pride isn't bruised," Hermione responded sarcastically, but there was a small smile on her lips.

"Right, so, show me how this skating thing works."

**Two hours later **it was time for them to be whisked back to Hogwarts. Hermione skated over to where Malfoy was sitting on one of the benches that lined the rink. "Hello again Charity Case," she said pleasantly.

"Oh, shut it," replied a very bruised and battered blonde.

She laughed and held out her hand. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and let her pull him along until they got to the middle of the pond, and then he stopped. "What is it?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I've decided to do something that goes against all my principles in life Granger."

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics but decided to respond. "And what's that Malfoy? Renounce your family and declare your undying love for me?"

"No. I've decided I'm going to become a bloody cliché and do this," and with that, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

She pulled away after a few moments, muttered angrily to herself once again. "Bloody clichés! I feel like I'm in a bad chick flick, with a very sick-minded writer who likes to make me suffer and live out these bloody clichés. Getting together with someone I hated, which is entirely implausible, and then sharing cheesecake, and having our first kiss at the movies, and then this! This bloody cliché with rosy cheeks and a strong man to hold me while the moon illuminates him holding me up as we kiss in the middle of a bloody frozen pond!"

"Granger?" A sad, whiny voice called out to her, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

Malfoy looked at her helplessly. "I can't skate back."

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, and then she smirked. Skating back over to him she said "You ruined the cliché."

"That's too bad," Malfoy responded, sounding as if he really didn't mean it.

"Yes. Too bad," Hermione echoed, and smiled all the way home.

**A/N: I try not to let it get too sappy and cliché, and I also try to make it mildly amusing. I will come up with a more original plot line soon, I swear, but I just wanted to get this posted. Please review!**


End file.
